


Midnight Downpour

by KingCipher (AliceAbyss)



Series: Midnight Flowers Bloom Better in Rain [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood, First Fiction to be posted, Human bill, Injury, M/M, Rating May Change, more tags to be added later, older dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAbyss/pseuds/KingCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill finds Dipper's journal within the woods...alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!!!  
> This is offically the first drabble/work I will be posting publicly. I have never been very confident about posting my work, as I know I do have some grammer issues. Along with the fact that I suck at writing a proper sentences, but I am hoping this helps me a little bit. 
> 
> I have quite of bit of fanfictions in the process for publication, but school is almost over and finals are on the horizon, so I can't guarantee much for now, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Now, there is a warning for blood and death, so be warned. I feel like they are OOC too. I'm sorry if they are.
> 
> Feedback and Constructive Criticism is welcome.
> 
> With final thoughts, I hope you enjoy this ball of sadness.  
> ~King Cipher (AliceAbyss)

 

 

 

 

Wind.

 

The Rustling of Leaves.

 

The Chirps of Birds.

 

And Silence.

 

Silence.

 

So much Silence.

 

It was unnatural for the woods of Gravity Falls to be quiet, but something has happened to one of its own. The wildlife, the supernatural creatures, and even nature itself, has come to pray for the young soul that was about to move on to the afterlife.

 

As they prayed, something moved through the planes of existence causing the residents to flurry away from the poor boy.

 

Bill Cipher, the dream demon, has just returned to Gravity Falls and he had a new form.

 

Instead of the floating triangle, stood an elegant dressed man.

 

Golden hair parted over his right-eye, eyepatch floating above said eye. White dress shirt, yellow vest with long black sleeves, black gloves, golden tipped shoes, black bowtie, flowing cape that concealed galaxies, and his signature top hat nestled a top his hair.

 

As the demon in question moved through the forest, even he noticed something was up.

 

Being curious, as he always was, decided to seek out what was making the forest lose its life in a way he has never seen before. Bill, was the king of Gravity Falls, even though he didn't stay in the mortal world for too long, he did rule over a few cities here and there.

 

As Bill came to a fimiliar fork in the forest, his body urged him to take the path to the left, that lead to the Fairy Den.

 

This confused him, as he knew the fairies were peaceful creatures, but something happened while he was away, so he quickly hurried in that direction thinking the worst.

 

When he came within a few feet of the Fairy Den, he found something he wouldn't have dreamed to see lying on the forest floor...alone.

 

Dipper's Journal.

 

He bent down and picked it up with gloved hands, noticing a stain on the front of the worn book. He lifted it to his face and smelled it.

 

Bill jerked the book away from him as the smell shocked him.

 

Blood.

 

Bill could smell a signifigant amount of blood in the area and he was pretty sure it was human.

 

As he looked down at the journal, he got absolutely giddy.

 

He finally had the journal and now he could get rid of it once and for all.

 

He levitated it in the air with his left-hand, as his right-hand caught fire.

 

He was within a few inches of burning that drasted journal when he heard a faint cough.

 

Bill whipped his head toward the sound and stopped the flames within his hand. He grabbed the book and decided he would deal with it later and threw it into a pocket of time.

 

Bill continued onward into the Fairy Den and what he saw next would scar his memory forever.

 

There against the massive tree that was known as The Fairies Den, was the journal's owner, Dipper Pines.

 

Dipper's body was staked to the tree, as large arrows pertruded from his arms, legs, and torso. 

 

His signature hat lay a mere few inches away from him, soaked in blood.

 

Bill was shocked none the least, but kept moving forward.

 

He could see Dipper faintly breathing and he knew he wouldn't last long.

 

Dipper must of heard Bill walk toward him, because Dipper lifted his head off of his chest to look at Bill.

 

"W-well....I didn't e-expect to see you here...."

 

Bill was shocked to hear how soft and low his voice was.

 

Dipper looked him dead in the eyes, and Bill only saw one thing that the chocolate-mocha eyes carried, guilt. Bill decided it was time to talk.

 

"Well, well, well, it seems as if you got yourself arrowed down, pine tree?

 

Dipper lightly chuckled at his response.

 

"Well, even I can see that..."

 

Bill was taken back by Dipper's comment and wondered why he reacted like that. He didn't retort back like he usually would. 

 

"H-hey Bill,"

 

Dipper whispered.

 

"What is it Pine Tree, need me to remove those arrows for you?"

 

Bill said with a calm voice. 

 

Dipper smiled at your response and shook his head lightly.

 

"No, it's too late for that, I w-want you to burn the journal"

 

Shocked colored Bill's face as he heard what he just suggested.

 

"W-what?"

 

Confusion filled Bill's voice and Dipper seemed to only smile.

 

"Burn it, please, they can't-"

 

Dipper's sentence was cut off as he started to cough. 

 

Bill wouldn't ever admit it, but this situation was scaring him. Bill ran over to Dipper and looked around as he wanted to help him, but Bill didn't know how to fix it. Dipper finally stopped coughing only to realize that he had coughed up blood. 

 

Dipper knew it was almost time.

 

Bill looked down at him and realized that his light, the source of life, his soul, was fading, but Dipper continued where he was.

 

"-don't let them have it. They will destroy this forest and everyone in it, so please, Bill, destroy the journal."

 

Bill looked at him and realized Dipper's eyes were still full of life, even close to death, and Bill couldn't say no to the little sapling.

 

"I didn't think, that this was how I was going to get the journal....I don't like this feeling, Pine Tree."

 

Dipper chuckled at the response he was given, but he couldn't do much more than move his eyes around at this point.

 

He felt his body start shutting down on him and he knew it was time.

 

Bill looked down at Dipper and he gave you a smile as he whispered his last words for the the forest to hear.

 

"Tell....Mabel that I love h-her, tell h-her to t-take care of mom, d-dad, and the Stans'....and Bill............thank you........"

 

.......

 

With that, the final and last breath of Dipper Pines whisped through his body and out into the air above. 

 

The forest remained quiet as its residents weeped for their fallen friend, but no weeped more than Cipher.

 

He cried for days, as he didn't know how to stop the tears, these emotions were new to him.

 

Bill eventually unstaked Dipper's body from the tree and laid it down, not knowing on how to proceed.

 

The fairies came out from hiding and to almost here Bill's plea for help, wove flowers and moss around the boy's body. 

 

Dipper looked like he was a tree nymph, just peacefully sleeping away. With quick thank you's he decided to take the boy's body back to his dimension, where it would remain in a stasis for an entirnity.

 

Bill did eventually inform the Pines family of their loss, by sending them back Dipper's blood covered hat and a note addressed to Stanford Pines.

 

With this, the tale of our destined boy and triangle, have only just begun..............

 


	2. Sorrow and Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and her family find out what happened to Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!!
> 
> I'm so tired *\\(_ _)/  
> I'm back with another chapter that has came out a little earlier then planned, but due to this chapter being Mabel's side of things, I plan to release the next chapter over the weekend, however there are some things that you guys need to know. 
> 
> I know I have some spelling errors and some other things that need to be fixed, but I will fix them at a later date.
> 
> This chapter can be a little heavy at times. So I'm sorry for the sadness, the story will pick up in the next chapter. I just felt like this was needed.
> 
> First off, this is my own AU that I created, even though it will have hints of the show, this will be completely canon divergence. (Also the twins are around 16.)
> 
> Second, People can use magic, but they have to be taught be a professional mage or a god/goddess. 
> 
> Third, this AU is called The Kingdoms. The world is basically a mosh pit of humans, demons, supernatural creatures, gods/goddesses, and everything in between, living together under certain Kings and Queens. Bill, being a king himself, owns many kingdoms, but is the prodominant leader of Gravity Falls and the world. The lesser kings and queens have to follow him, but do what they want with their own country, so on and so forth.
> 
> Lastly, Everything will have answer even if you do not see it yet and I hope you continue to enjoy.

 

 

 

Mabel was awoken by the sound of birds that sat inside the windowstill of her and her brother's room. She sat up and quickly stretched out her limbs that way she could get ready for the day. She glanced over to her brother's side of the room and sighed.

 

She should've knew that her brother was going to be gone for a few days due to the fairy migration back into Gravity Falls.

 

It was a  _"once in a lifetime thing, Mabes,"_  as her brother said.

 

The brunette hopped out of bed ready to start the day, she just had to find the perfect sweater of course.

 

Mabel owned many sweaters, more different than the last. She always made it a goal to make a new sweater every week, unlike her previous young self who  _tried_  to make sweaters every day of the week. As Mabel soon grew up, she knew it caused too much stress to do that on top of other things.

 

Mabel glided around the bed to the closet to see what she could find. She looked into the closest and almost immeadiatly found the sweter she wanted. It was the sweater that her and Dipper would wear when they went monster hunting. She reached for the soft-pink fabric and pulled it off of its hanger and flung it to the bed. She dug around a little longer to find a pair of shorts and she was almost ready for the day. She trew off of her nightclothes and pulled on her shorts and threw her "Mystery Twins" sweater on before bouncing down the stairs for breakfast.

 

She skipped right into the kitchen and found both Stan's looking rougher for wear.

 

"Woah, hold the gravy train, what happened to the two of you?"

 

Both Grunkles looked up, startled by Mabel's question. 

 

Mabel just looked at them expactantly wondering what the heck was going on.

 

"So, you guys going to tell me what the scrapdoodle is going on?"

 

Stanley only sighed before muttering something to Ford. Ford looked Mabel in the eyes and all she saw was nothing but sadness and worry. 

 

"Mabel, you might want to take a seat . . . there has been an accident."

 

Mabel looked up to Ford and just numbly nodded her head, she knew this wasn't good. Grunkle Stan wasn't even looking at her as he opted to look down at the floor.

 

" What happened to Dipper?"

 

Ford was taken back by that question. He wasn't one to doubt Mabel but, how did she know it was Dipper. Mabel seemed to know what he was thinking and replied,

 

"The only time you and Grunkle Stan refuse to look me in the eye is when something happens to Dipper. So what did that knucklehead get into this time?"

 

Ford seemed to slightly panic and looked to his brother for help. Stanley saw that pleading look and took the object from Ford's hand, that he has been holding for the entire time.

 

"Mabel, sweetie, we found this in front of the shack this morning."

 

Grunkle Stan released the object he was holding and Mabel visibly paled when she saw Dipper's hat covered in blood.

 

She looked between Ford and Grunkle Stan and hesitantly reached for the hat only to stop short before her fears began bubbling to the surface.

 

"Where's Dipper?"

 

"What was that?"

 

Ford and Stanley asked at the same time, not hearing what Mabel had said.

 

"Where is my brother?!"

 

Mabel screamed at the two brothers and they visibly flinched. Ford was the first to speak.

 

"Mabel, we . . . don't know. There was a note left behind with the hat saying that he was gone."

 

"Mabel, please don't cry."

 

Mabel was shocked to hear that, she reached up to touch her face and realized she had tears falling down her face in big drops. Mabel just couldn't believe that her brother was just gone, the note that was left with the hat could be a lie-.

 

"Where is that note?!"

 

Ford sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a little enevelope and handed it over to Mabel. Mabel proceeded to rip open the envelope to get to the letter. She reached the letter and visibly paled when she read the letter over.

 

 

_To the Pines Family,_

_I have written this letter because I found a young man in the forest all alone. I assumed it was young Dipper Pines as his signature hat and journal were close to his body. I am unfortunately the bearer of bad news as Dipper has died, by what I cannot tell you. You will not find a body so don't bother looking for it. Be grateful I left his hat and a note behind on his behalf._

 

_Bill Cipher_

 

_P.S. He said he was sorry Shooting Star._

 

 

The note fell from Mabel's hands as she started shaking when the realiziation that Bill Cipher took her brother away.

 

_HE TOOK HER BROTHER AWAY!!!_

 

Mabel stood up from the table and started to run outside to look for her brother when a pair of strong hands pulled her back into the shack.

 

"LET ME GO, I HAVE TO FIND HIM!!!"

 

Grunkle Stan visibly flinched when she shouted right into his ear.

 

"Mabel, there is nothing you can do, he's gone, Cipher has him!"

 

Mabel was still struggling to get out of her Grunkle's arms, but the fight proved fruitless as it only made her tired. She slumped in his arms and cried. She turned in Stan's arms and hugged him as she cried. Stan wrapped his arms around Mabel in an effort to calm her down, but it only seemed to make it worse.

 

Ford watched the two cry and drop to the ground in an effort to comfort each other. Ford left the room to go do research, but as he left you could faintly see tears fall down his face.

 

Mabel and Stan stayed like that for quite awhile before there was nothing to cry out. Mabel felt empty on the inside as the sudden realization that she lost her twin, her only brother, and her best friend. She then realized that they would have to tell her parent's that they lost their only son.

 

Mabel seemed to hug Grunkle Stan harder and seemed as the world was crushing down her back as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

Grunkle Stan seemed to realize that Mabel had fallen asleep and gently scooped her up in his arms. He was too tired to carry her up the stairs so he placed her on the couch and covered her with a blanket. He left the room and headed to his office to do one more thing.

 

Stanley sat at the desk while waiting for someone to pick up the phone. He dreaded this moment, Stan never thought he would have to do this. A voice brought him out of his thoughts.

 

"Pines Residence?"

 

It was Sarah, Dipper and Mabel's mother that had answered.

 

"Sarah, I . . . "

 

"Stan, what's wrong?"

 

Stan started shaking as he realized about what he was about to do. He took a deep, shaking breath and started to relay what happened to Dipper.

 

_________________________________________________

 

Mabel looked at both of her Grunkle's as they stood at the bus stop waiting for the bus to take Mabel back home to Piedmont. They had decided it wasn't safe for Mabel to stay any longer so they are sending her back home without...her brother. 

 

The bus rolled up and she went to grab her stuff, but not before both of her Grunkles eveloped her into a crushing hug.

 

She hugged them back, just as fiercely as they both had. She told them to call her often and to visit her whenever they could. They nodded knowing thay were going to try their best to keep her happy.

 

They seperated and Mabel got on the bus. She went to sit at the usual spot that her and Dipper would sit everytime they would come to and leave Gravity Falls. 

 

The bus pulled out and she waved at her Grunkle's as they waved good-bye. Soon, Gravity Falls was almost out of sight, but before she the bus crossed the line she made a silent vow to herself.

 

_" I will save you Dipper, just you wait, Cipher I am coming for you and you better be prepared when I do."_

 

 


End file.
